fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonight we finish this
is the last quest in Mr Wolfs questline Briefing Standing over the broken and bloodied body of Billy Mays,the player turns around to see Mr WOlf,Six Dog and jiagrom standing behind him Mr Wolf:Spoonfield is coming,me,six and jiagrom will defend the manor,but i need YOU to kill Spoonfield Spoonfield breaks through the roof,in a 10 foot tall suit of Frank Horrigan styled armor Spoonfield:You've been a thorn in my side for some time,wolf. Mr Wolf:Look on the bright side,at least my nuts haven't shrivelled up into a dead lifeless husk.Speaking of Dead,shrivelled up husks,look behind you. Spoonfield turns around and sees the skewered corpse of Billy,and the dismembered corpse of nitpicker Spoonfield:You....You.BASTARD! Mr Wolf:Good to see your taking up my vocabulary,but i have some asses to whoop and graves to fill with bodies.Or was it Boobies?Nope,definetly bodies.Buh-Bye Wolf Disappears with Six and Jiagrom.Spoonfield turns to face the Player Spoonfield:You....Your the bastard that helped him.Your gonna PAY! Player:Shit. Walkthrough Kill Spoonfield Kotov Syndrome plays during this battle Spoonfield is tough (But then again,nowhere near as tough as Mr Wolf),he has a powerful Plasma Gatling gun attached to his arm,missiles built into his suits shoulders and a big-ass knife on his other arm.The best tactic is to run and shoot,keep ducking in and out of the rooms and confuse him.If you get a good shot at his back,aim at his neck,it's hard to hit,but a succesful critical hit tempoarily immoblizes him.The first time you do this and succeed he will begin deploying missiles,if you shoot these while they are still near Spoon you can deal a lot of damage to him. Later on in the fight spoonfield will launch you up through and onto the roof,his weapons are disabled,so he will start punching and kick now,avoid these attacks,and just run,your gear was dropped in a container when you were launched up,so you need to avoid spoonfield and get your stuff back.Unfortunately spoonfield blocks the route,and you have to use his own Plasma Gatling against him (You Big Guns skill is boosted to 100 for this moment).Keep hitting him hard.Then run to the lobby to end this fucking fight. End WHen approaching the lobby,spoonfield will punch you into a wall in the lobby (There is a cool Slo-Mo effect here when you are thrown off the ground by the way),injured,you have to try and limp to the door,if your quick,you'll make it,if your not then spoonfield kills you and you must restart the quest again. If you succeed anyway,Six Dog appears and hits Spoonfield with an EMP Jammer,before unloading into him,after that jiagrom appears and bombards him with MEC Gauss Minigun rounds,before mr wolf backflips onto spoonfields back and impales him through the chest with a Ceremonal Blade.You are congratulated for what you did,awarded £1,000,000 and given free access to the armoury and all its contents,plus extra goodies. Notes * If you watch the battle from the roof and look at the south side of the manor instead of fighting Spoonfield you will see Six Dog run at the full army with a sword,do a slow-mo spin disappear and re-appear behind a team of 5 of them,1 second after they team fall into 4 diffrent bits he then pulls out Grim and kills 30 men with 1 clip. * If you look at the north side you will see Jiagrom fighting off the army with two Handguns,looking closer you will eventually see a New Bailey Powerbot that has been repurposed for Lord Spoonfield.Jiagrom destroys the behemoth-like bot by jumping on its back and using it's built in gatling lasers to ahnilate most of the army then pulls otu its central processor which crushes a lot of soldiers he then throws a pluse grenade at a robot army. *If you look in the center of the battle you can see Chuck Norris kill 20 men with a single punch then decapitate a Billy Mays Clone. *If you look at the west side of the battle you see Mr Wolf slaughter most of the army with his claws before takigng them apart with Wolfs Longshot.